neosoulsilverfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:123ViVa123/BW090
Treść Jun, Ash, Dawn, Iris i Cilan umówili się na na spotkanie na moście. Jun i Dawn czekały na resztę już od dłuższego czasu. W końcu, Ash, Iris i Cilan pojawili się. -Gdzie wyście byli! Czekamy na was z godzinę! - Jun szybko podbiegła do Asha. - Nie ważne. To co robimy? -Mnie się pytasz? - zapytała Iris. Wtedy Jun i Ash zauważyli chłopca w zielonej koszulce i w krótkich spodenkach. Miał cyranowe włosy, a obok niego stał Grovyle. Chłopiec wyglądał jakby na kogoś czekał. -Czy to... - zaczęła Jun - Max!? Max! To ty? Jun podbiegła do chłopca, który po usłyszeniu swojego imienia odwrócił się. -Jun! Ash! - zawołał Max. -Max! Co robisz w Unovie? - zapytał Ash. -Podróżuję po Unovie od dłuższego czasu. Skończyłem podróż po Hoenn. Mam drugie miejsce w lidze. Przygotowuję się do ligi Unovy. - odpowiedział Max. -Fajnie, bo my też. Ale nie dam ci forów. -Cześć Max. - mówiąc to Aipom uśmiechnęła się. -Cześć Aipom - odpowiedział jej. -Halo, nie zapomnieliście o paru osobach? - zawołała Iris. -O, rzeczywiście. Max, to jest, Dawn, to Iris, a to Cilan - przedstawiła przyjaciół Jun. -Cześć Max! - powiedzieli na raz Cilan, Iris i Dawn. -Cześć. - odpowiedział im. -Chcesz zobaczyć nasze nowe pokemony? - zapytała Jun. -Pewnie, zobaczycie też moje. - odpowiedział Max. -Dobrze, oto i moi przyjaciele z Unovy! Wychodźcie! - zawołała Jun. Pojawiło się bardzo dużo pokemonów. -Jej, masz ich na prawdę dużo. - powiedział Max. -A to są moje pokemony! - krzyknął Ash. -Emolga, Excadrill, Dragonair! - powiedziała Iris. -Crustle, Pansage, Stunfisk! - wywołał swoje pokemony Cilan. -Jej, niesamowite. A teraz...moje pokemony! - krzyknął Max i wypuścił pięć pokemonów (Grovyle już był poza PokeBallem). Pojawili się Mightyena, Gardevoir, Plusle, Reuniclus i Musharna. -Jej niesamowite pokemony. Masz Plusle'a? - zapytała zaciekawiona Jun. -Owszem, to ona. - powiedział Max. -Plusle, Minun, na scenę! - krzyknęła Jun i z jej PokeBalla wyszły dwa małe pokemony. - Zapoznajcie się z Plusle Maxa. -Plu-Sle...- powiedziała cicho Plusle Maxa i podeszła do Plusle'a Jun. -O, to słodkie...- powiedziała Dawn. -Miiii-Nun!!!!!!!!! - Minun użyła Promienia Mocy. - Minun. -To już trochę mniej...- zmieniła zdanie Dawn. -Dlaczego Minun zaatakował Plusle! - krzyknął Max. -To proste. - powiedziała Jun. -Co proste? - zapytała Iris. -Moja Minun ot ona, a Plusle to on. Minun i Plusle są razem. Minun zaatakowała Plusle, bo nie chce, by ta przystawiała się do jej chłopaka. - wytłumaczyła reszcie Jun. -No tak, rzeczywiście proste. - powiedział Ash - Max, a na kogo czekałeś? -Na mnie. - powiedziała dziewczyna, która właśnie opuściła statek. -MAY!? - zawołał Ash, Jun i Dawn. -Dokładnie. - powiedział Max. -May, świetnie cię widzieć. - powiedziała Jun. -Dzięki, wzajemnie. - odpowiedziała May. - To wasze pokemony? -Większość to moje - powiedziała Jun i uśmiechnęła się zabawnie. - A oto mój nowy przyjaciel, shiny Onix. -Cześć! - przywitała się May. -Głombinka z Hoenn!? To znaczy...Meowth!? - krzyknął Meowth. -MEOWTH!? - krzyknęli na raz Max i May. -Spoko, spoko, on jest ze mną. - Powiedziała Jun. -Aha - odpowiedziała May. - Nie ważne. Max ma już łącznie dwanaście pokemonów. -Super Max. - odpowiedziała mu Jun. - Plusle, Minun, wracajcie. Cała reszta również. -Osha! - zawołał Oshawott - Oshaaaa-Wooootttt! Oshawott zaatakował Mightyenę. -Mightyy-Enaaaaa! - Mightyena odpowiedział Kulą Cienia. -Oshawott! - krzyknęła Jun - Nic ci nie jest? -Osha...-Oshawott stał się NDW. -Lepiej chodźmy z nim do centrum pokemon - powiedział Cilan. -Tak, to dobry pomysł. - przytaknęła Jun. - A teraz na prawdę, wracajcie. Pokemony Jun wróciły do PokeBalli. Cała reszta również schowała swoje. Szybko pobiegli do Centrum Pokemon. Oshawott wyglądał nie najlepiej. Ale nikt nie wiedział co mu się stało. Jun biegła naj szybciej do Centrum Pokemon. Po kilku minutach byli już na miejcu. -Siostro Joy! Z Oshawottem jest coś nie tak! - krzyknęłą Jun tuż przed wejściem. -Nie wiem co z nim jest. Zajmie się nim lekarz pokemon. - Siostra Joy zaniosła gdzieś Oshawotta. Około półtorej godziny później, przyszedł jakiś chłopak. Stał tyłem i nie widać było jego twarzy. -Oshawottowi nic nie jest, ale obawiam się, że będzie musiał spędzić w Centrum Pokemon kilka dni. - powiedział lekarz po czym się odwrócił. -Brock!? - krzyknęli na raz Jun, Ash, Max, May i Dawn. -Tak?...Jun! Ash, May, Max, Dawn! Miło was wiedzieć! - powiedział Brock. -Ciebie również, co robisz w Unovie? - zapytała Jun. -Można powiedzieć, że pracuję. - powiedział Brock - A wy co tu robicie? -Brock, a co ja i Jun możemy tu robić. Czekamy na ligę. Max również. - powiedział Ash. -No tak, ale co z resztą...Max, jesteś trenerem? - powiedział Brock. -Oczywiście, miałem drugie miejsce w lidze Hoenn. - powiedział Max i pokazał wszystkim swoje odznaki z Hoenn. -Słyszeliście już o podwójnych pokazach? Są wyjątkowe, ponieważ do walki staje dwóch trenerów przeciwko dwoma. - powiedziała May. -Nie wiedziałam o tym. - powiedziała Jun. -Jun, wystąpimy razem? - zapytała Dawn. -Czemu nie. A kiedy się odbędą? - zgodziła się Jun, po czym zapytała May o dalsze szczegóły. -Niestety odbędą się dopiero za miesiąc. Max zgodził się wystąpić razem ze mną. - powiedziała May. - Więc...jaki jest plan? -Axew! Gdzie jesteś!? - krzyknęła Iris. Jun podbiegła do Iris i zaczęła ją wypytywać tym czasem Cilan rozmawiał z Brockiem. -Jesteś lekarzem pokemon? - zapytał Cilan. -To prawda, a ty jesteś...? - zapytał Brock. -Jestem Cilan, były lider sali w Striaton. Znawca pokemonów klasy A. Podróżuję z Jun, Ashem i Iris. - powiedział Cilan. -A kim jest Iris? - zapytał Brock. -Iris stoi tam. - powiedział Cilan odwracając się w stronę Iris. -Hmm... - zaczął zastanawiać się Brock. -Ale jesteś słodki. - powiedziała rudowłosa dziewczyna niosąca Axewa Iris. - Chyba nawet cię złapię, mimo, że nie jesteś pokemonem wodnym. -Hej, paniusiu! Ten Axew należy do mnie i proszę o zwrot! - krzyknęła wściekła Iris. -Wybacz, nie wiedziałam, że ma trenera. Podszedł do mnie sam więc pomyślałam, że nie ma trenera. - powiedziała dziewczyna. - Przy okazji, jestem Misty. -Misty? - zapytała zaskoczona Jun - Ty też w Unovie? Jeszcze Tracey i są prawie wszyscy. -Jun, miło cię widzieć. - powiedziała Misty. - Tak się składa, że Tracey też tu jest. Przed chwilą z nim rozmawiałam gdy podszedł do mnie ten słodki pokemon. Iris popatrzyła na Misty spode łba. Tymczasem Jun i Ash byli już w innym pomieszczeniu szukając Tracey'a. Szybko zauważyli zielonowłosego chłopaka trzymającego Marill. -Tracey! - krzyknęli Ash i Jun. -Ash, Jun, cieszę się, że was widzę. - powiedział Tracey. -To jakiś zlot osób podróżujących z nami? Brakuje jeszcze dwóch osób. - powiedziała Jun. -Piplup! Piplup! Piplup! - krzyczał Piplup Dawn uciekający przed wściekłym Pikachu. Pokemon atakował go Piorunem. Piplup schował się za Dawn, a Pikachu poraził ją prądem. -Pikachu! Nie raź innych prądem! - krzyknęła brązowowłosa dziewczyna. -Pipi! - krzyknęła Jun. -Jun! Ash! - odpowiedziała jej Pipi, po czym przytuliła Jun - Co wy tu robicie? -Mogłabym zapytać cię o to samo - odpowiedziała Jun. -Jestem tu oczywiście z powodu ligi! Oraz z jutrzejszych Mistrzostw Juniorów Pokemon - powiedziała Pipi. -He he. Nie mogę się doczekać jednego i drugiego. - powiedziała bardzo zadowolona Jun. - A właśnie, znasz już Iris i Cilana...A tak właściwie gdzie oni są? -Axew, Gniew Smoka! - krzyknęła Iris. -Brian, Lodowa Pięść! - dziewczyna załatwiła pokemona jednym atakiem. - Dobra robota. -Wiki! - krzyknęła Jun po czym podbiegła przytulić przyjaciółkę. - Myślałam, że wróciłaś do Kanto! -Bo tak było, ale później zdecydowałam polecieć do Unovy. Zostało czekać ligi. - powiedziała uśmiechnięta Wiki - Co u ciebie i Miley? -Miley siedzi cały czas w PokeBallu. - powiedziała Jun - U mnie bardzo dobrze, a u ciebie? -Też. Mike jak zwykle mnie denerwuje, ale ogólnie jest okey. - powiedziała Wiki. -He he. Ale tak czy owak odbiegliśmy od tematu. Co się stało z moim Oshawottem? - zapytała Jun. -Oshawott został zatruty. Nic mu nie będzie, ale jak już mówiłem musi zostać kilka dni w Centrum Pokemon. - przypomniał Brock. -Zatruty? Aha, to wiele wyjaśnia. Nie ważne, trzeba przygotować się do Mistrzostw Juniorów. - powiedziała Jun. Jun, Ash, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Pipi i Wiki przygotowywali się do Mistrzostw Juniorów.